


This Path We Call Life

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is gay, F/M, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rape, as much as it could be, but it happen, it is not described, its implied never actually stated, merle isn't bad, this is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: “Are you sure?, Beth whispered.“Daddy talked to her.” Carol offered.“Shame it took this long.” Shawn added.“Hush, daddy hears yall and he'll skin ya.” Maggie hissed.“What's wrong?” Sophia frowned.“Nothing.” Lori grumbled.





	This Path We Call Life

Some folks wanted fairy tales and magical moments. All Daryl wanted was someone he could count on. To take care of him and to not mind Merle too much. He met Corrina Isabella Greene in middle school. He had been shoved into his locker by a particularly irritating boy named Gareth Monroe. With starling pale skin and lips that seemed to always pout the raven haired girl knocked on the locker he was in. “Need a hand Dixon?” she had asked like it was the most normal thing to be asking midway through a Thursday. They'd found friendship the moment she picked the lock. CorBee was his nickname for her, a bastardized version of the nickname her family had given her CoraBella. They grew up and over time he wondered if she didn't regret helping him out of the locker.

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

“Are you sure?, Beth whispered.  
“Daddy talked to her.” Carol offered.  
“Shame it took this long.” Shawn added.  
“Hush, daddy hears yall and he'll skin ya.” Maggie hissed.  
“What's wrong?” Sophia frowned.  
“Nothing.” Lori grumbled.

The Greenes were blessed with seven daughters. Carol was the oldest, then Shawn, Lori, CoraBella, Maggie, Beth, and Sophia. Hershel had raised southern bells and tried his hardest to keep them all on the right path, but God threw him a curb ball with his middle daughter. Corinna Isabella, her name was a crazy combination of ancestral names passed down from both his French side of the family and his wife Annettes Spanish side. The only of his daughters with raven hair and Grey eyes. From the word go she had been different. A tomboy to a T. Shooting, hunting, fishing… those she enjoyed. When she met Daryl Dixon he knew he had lost her.

His other girls were talking in the kitchen and he pondered how much his now twenty-one year old CoraBella would have changed. Six years and a world of pain stood between Annette and CoraBella. And a night no one knew the full details of. Hershel had managed to keep tabs on his middle daughter through Jesse Dixon, Daryl’s kind but firm uncle who lived up in Kentucky. Carol was 27, Shawn 24, Lori 23, Maggie 19, Beth 14, and Sophia 11. CoraBella was no doubt his favorite daughter before the 4th of July in 1991, hard to believe six years had passed. Six hard years. Liquor had become his friend, Annette had struggled with the lack of knowledge… Or maybe the guilt of the months that followed that the time had withered her away. They found cancer, a week later they were told it was already in her brain, there was no help for her. The frail woman who he had loved and loved honestly, who he had slowly started to hate didn't ask for anything other than CoraBella.

Hershel spent a lot of time mad. Jesse did his best, but the older Dixon was in his late sixties, and he lived at the bottom of the small mountain foothill Daryl and CoraBella called home. It had taken him a week to finally pass the message along. Then Hershel got a phone call, a voice they sounded equal parts familiar and stranger greeted him. “Hi there daddy.” For a moment he thought his heart had stopped.

“CoraBella. Baby.” He couldn't get much else out. Seconds stretched to minutes before the voice spoke again.

“Uncle Jesse says momma is dyin and I oughta come home.”

“She's asking for you.”

“She ask about Bear?” The twinge of hurt wasn't missed.

“Honey she never learned his name.”

“I suppose I can come round. Be a day or two.” Just like that the line went dead. Hershel let the tears fall then, sinking down the door frame, broken sobs falling from his lips. 

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

Bethany Greene had always looked up to her older sisters. What she remembered of CoraBella was good. Seven years separated them, but like all things small town Beth knew more about her sister's legend. Which Shawn was retelling, Sophia didn't remember much about CoraBella.

“It was the fourth of July and CoraBella had just turned fifteen. Momma was livid because she ran off with Daryl and his brother Merle instead of sticking around here for her birthday party momma and daddy had planned.” Shawn paused. “Bethy had quite the crush on Daryl.”

“Don’t tease I believe all of yall were admittedly smitten with Merle.” Shane Walsh joked, his arm around Lori’s shoulders. Only a matter of time fore they got married.

“Hush I wanna hear this.” Rick Grimes snapped. He was at the Greene house most days with Shane. He had met Shane at the police academy and since he was an orphan he ended up following the boy home to King County.

“Anyway. William Dixon was still alive. And a mean old man. No one knows exactly what happened in the house. ‘Cept those that was there. But as the fireworks started over at the county line, between King and Linden, the Dixon house went up in flames. CoraBella was black and blue, she had been raped… she contested that nothing happened. Merle and Daryl she swore never hurt her.” Lori explained.

Maggie frowned. “They found Williams charred body in the debris… and a rape kit was completed. Before anything could be tested Merle came forward and said it was him. Daryl didn't do anything. And he was only trying to get CoraBella out. Neither CoraBella or Daryl would speak about what actually happened.” 

“Momma tried to get her to talk. But she wouldn't. She sat in silence for days. Daddy brought Daryl home with her since Merle was going to jail. Then CoraBella found out she was pregnant. Told daddy first.” Carol continued.

Shawn stood abruptly. “This next part is gonna make you both look at momma different.” she wrung her hands. “Momma tried to make her abort the baby. Said a child from rape… of the Dixon blood would only ruin her.”

“I take it she didn't.” Rick suggested.

“Nah. And momma couldn't stand to watch her belly swell. So daddy contacted Jesse Dixon. William's older brother up in Kentucky. Jesse offered to take both kids in. Merle got transferred from serious prison back down here to county because even Judge Jones could see clear as day something didn't add up.”

“Enough.” Hershel made them all jump as he spoke from the doorway. “Your momma can hear you. Shane, Rick ain't it about time for your shift to start. Don't go asking Merle questions tonight. Ok.” the older man disappeared after that. His fingers dancing over his pocketwatch.

“Hell. He is right.” Shane balked as he stood he planted a kiss on Lori’s forehead.

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

Merle Dixon had been dealt a shity hand in life. If you asked him he probably would have said the only thing he had to be proud of was July 4th of 1991, but most folks didn't know the circumstances. He looked around his cell. Pictures hung from the concrete. He had it pretty swell in this little jailhouse. Nice setup. Bear was getting big. Merle turned the picture of the sandy headed little boy over in his hands, we miss you should be round in a day or two hope to spring you. CorBee’s sprawling letters made him smile. Legally Merle was Bear's father. On paper. By blood however, Bear was something much different.

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

Daryl looked over the bags he had situated in the old Volkswagen van, no doubt Uncle Jesse's shag machine from the seventies. It was white and orange and had pale yellow shag carpet. Mentally he was going over the list of “Required Shit” CorBee had given him the previous night. Worrying his thumb between his teeth he grunted. He couldn't hardly remember a time he and CorBee hadn't spent everyday together. The black tungsten band on his finger a reminder of that. CorBee was working, over at Eugene's Dinner. He had to pick her up once Bear got off the bus. CorBee had worked things out with his school. Letting him go on homebound since they weren't sure how long they'd need to be in Georgia. Daryl ran moonshine for Jesse so he would pick up runs as he needed to. CorBee had Eugene wrapped around her finger, he told her she could come back to work for him at any time.

Daryl smiled as he settled Fawn and Colt into the Volkswagen. They were his twins, almost eight months old, unlike their older brother they had truffs of black hair that curled rambunctiously around their faces. Where Fawn had Daryl’s cobalt blue eyes, Colt had one blue and then one grey. Doctors had thought after Bear was born she wouldn't have any more children, that her body simply wasn’t capable. Too much damage, too much scarring at her young age. So their surprise, when the pair of them at nineteen found out she was pregnant was mirrored only by their concern.

Daryl could not count the amount of trips they made to specialist. Then, when they were born…. She had to have a hysterectomy. No more chances, and no more risk of her dying, ever. Both were nestled into their car seats and fast asleep. Bear’s booster seat was in the car between the pair. Daryl double checked to make sure a copy of all their medical records were in the front, as the churning of tires on gravel caught his attention.

He grinned when he saw Bear climbing off the bus. Bear was his son to a point. Biologically Bear belonged to his father. Merle was his dad according to his birth certificate. But at eighteen Daryl legally adopted Bear and married CorBee. “Daddy!” The five year old shouted as he collided with Daryl. The kid knew about Merle. Knew he was in jail. Knew that Daryl wasn't his only daddy anyway.

“Hey buddy. We gotta get on the road, pick up yer momma and head on to see Merle.” Daryl scooped Bear up and grinned. Merle had picked the kids name. Bear Jackson Dixon. Once Daryl had him secured in his booster seat, school bag tucked neatly with the others, they headed off on their adventure.

“How comes we gotta leave unca Jesse?” Bear pouted. Daryl frowned.

“He's gotta keep the whiskey bakin.” No point lying to the boy. Soon they were headed down main street country music on the radio. Daryl had missed the small town they grew up in. But he mostly missed Merle.

CorBee, with her sun tanned skin, black curly hair that rolled over her shoulders and to her butt, and her silver orbs, was standing outside the front of Eugene’s, her baby doll red dress with polka dots, was too damn cute, black boots on her feet, the dress itself was strapless, and hugged her chest. CorBee had grown up just like him, he guessed, since they left King County behind. They were both teenagers back then, him with some baby fat still on his frame, and her more bones than meat. Her childlike features had given way to wide hips, a flat stomach, powerful muscles corded into both her arms and legs. Her face was angular, but her lips still held a slight pout, her nose slightly upturned. Her grey eyes were still the same caring and wild orbs he had known his whole life. She climbed into the front seat next to him, and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Hey, Dar.”

“Corbee, honey.” Daryl grinned at her.

Sometimes they felt more like siblings than lovers, but it worked for them. “You bring me a change of clothes?” She asked softly, as he shifted the van into drive, and headed south off mainstreet, to the town’s little limits.

“Yeah, reach behind yer seat, babe. Got a bag there.” Daryl muttered. Next thing he knew, she was kicking off her boots, and unzipping the side of her dress. He sort of paid attention as she dug out the bluejeans, with ripped knees, and the old ACDC shirt he had brought for her. She drug the jeans up her hips, then tore the dress off her frame, for a moment Daryl saw a flash of her pale yellow bandea bra, and a faint smile hit his lips because there were hickies on her chest, low enough her dress hid them, but high enough she hadn’t bothered with a real bra. Dress thrown into the back seat, she shimmied into the seat lower, to drag the blue jeans up her hips, her black and blue stripped underwear hidden. She turned to look over the children. 

“Momma.” Bear smiled at her.

“Hey baby, did you have a good day at school?” She asked softly.

“Mhm, Mrs. Maddy told me we was goin’ ‘way for a while.” Bear mumbled, already rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, we are going to meet mama's family.” Daryl explained.

“Like my unca Jesse?” Bear questioned.

“Just like that, honey.” CorBee offered, before she turned around

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

To say Rick Grimes was excited for the weekend was an understatement. He would get his kids, finally. His ex-girlfriend, Andrea had taken them, but then her ever present drug problems popped up again, and the court back in Tennessee felt she was no longer a fit mother, something that Rick had been saying all along. His sister, Tara had assumed custody of them, while the court reviewed every aspect of his life - was he making enough money? Did he own the house? Rent it? Was he dangerous? 

So, by three o’clock he was prepared in more ways than one to leave the station. His partner, and best friend, Shane had thankfully brought them food from Mrs. Greene’s house, one of the girls had cooked. Then his day got upended. A handsome man, tall with a tapered waist but braod shoulders, with shaggy black hair that spilled into his face, walked in. “Can I help you?” Rosita Espinoza asked from the main desk.

“Here ta see Merle Dixon.” The man growled out, his voice underused.

Rick looked over him once more. Before he could inform the man that Merle Dixon was allowed no visitors, Shane appeared. “Damn, Daryl, seen a barber shop ever?”

“Shane.” That growl again.

“Shit man! Where is that pretty CoraBella at, I know if your here, she’s got to be around!” Shane all but shouted, bustling up to the man, Shane embraced him quickly.

“Look here what Michonne, Sasha and I found!” Abe’s voice caught everyones attention. Abe Ford, Police Chief, had the single most startlingly beautiful raven headed woman in his arms. 

“Corrina Isabella, you let her go, so I can get a hug!” Rosita ordered. Abe chuckled easily letting the girl out of his arms. “Those babies are beautiful, but you first!”

Shane let out an unearthly grumble, and soon had enveloped Rosita and Corrina in a hug. “CoraBella you are a sight, woman, shame I’m marryin your sister, I could drink you in every day.”

“Shane Walsh, you got taller and more pig headed, I see.” The woman in his arms snarked back. “And you’ve been engaged ta my sister since yall could kiss on the damn playground, you bafoon put me down.” She swatted at him then.

“Glad to see you ain’t changed, honey.” Michonne Williams gathered her in her arms next, then released her to hug Daryl. “Best introduce us to these babys.”

“This is Bear.” Daryl clapped his hands on the oldest of the kids shoulders. As CoraBella took the other two babies from Sasha, the dark skinned girl pressing a kiss to her nose. “That’s Fawn and Colt.” Daryl beamed with pride, which made CoraBella chuckled.

“Daryl’s real proud of his kids.” They could read between the lines. “Can we see Merly Bird now?”

“Ain’t no one called him that in a month of Sundays.” Abe suddenly looked sad. “Merle was my best friend.” Explaination aimed at Rick. “Still is I guess, we play poker ‘bout every mornin’ at three.” The other police roared with laughter, “Be damn proud when he gets out.”

“Yeah, us too.” Daryl chirped.

“Rick can run ya’ll back. Might make Merle actually like ‘im.” Shane suggested. “Rick’s an outsider and he’s no bud of yer brothers.” 

“So long as we can see ‘im.” CoraBella retorted. 

“Here’s the keys, doubt your trying to break him out, let Rick open his cell, then let you two go on in with the babies. Rick can shut ya’ll in back there. Merle is our only prisoner. Been round your momma’s yet.” Abraham handed the keys over to Daryl, who nodded at him.

“No. Merle is our family.” With that the middle child of Hershel and Annette stalked towards the back of the jail house. Stunned silence, save Daryl and Bear following her.

“Did you expect anything else?” Sasha asked, “After everything her momma said to her, about her, and the way the whole town sort of…” 

Rick shook his head, and took off after them. “Hey, Dixon’s hold up.” He frowned. “Don’t lump me in with them. My name is Rick Grimes. I come from Tennessee, I got a son and a daughter, moms a crack whore, I got scars, got tons of them, I came here to get away from the crazy. Doubt you got anywhere to stay and I have a pretty big house sitting empty until about five today.”

The adult pair looked at him. “Rick Grimes, huh. Nice to meet ya.” The girl finally spoke. “Call me CorBee not what they call me, that’s my daddy’s nickname for me. And he’s the only person I accept that from other than my sisters. And while I am on that subject, you ain’t seein’ one of my sisters are you?”

“Nah. Each of uhm, cept Sophia, is paired off.” Rick laughed. “Carol and Ty Williams. Lori and Shane. Shawn and Jesus Rovita, Maggie and Gleen Rhee, suppose you and Daryl, then Bethy has been seein’ a boy named Noah.” Rick offered. “Met Shane in teh academy, he brought me home with him, when the courts granted my ex-girlfriend full custody on some bullshit charges.” Rick paused.

“Well, ifin CorBee is ok with it, then we are.” Daryl muttered. “Stayin’ with ya, fella.”

“Right, ok. Yeah, know the old Mason plantation?” They both nodded, “I bought that.”

With that Rick opened the main holding and let them trickle in. He locked it after them. He had just invited compete strangers, and living legends of the town into his house. Holy shit, what was he thinking? By the time he made it back out to the main part of the jail, Shane and Abraham had the whole group circled around. 

“Remember the time they accidently set the church on fire? All Daryl was tryin’ to do was get some holy water cause they thought their dog was possessed.” Abraham raoared with laughter, Rick didn’t understand how that was funny.

“Shit is gonna hit the fan when her and Annette see each other again.” Sasha offered lowly. “They was never on the same page anyway.” Rick could see that, after seeing CorBee with his coworkers, the girl with holes in the knees of her jeans, and an expression soewhere between hopeful and terrified. She didn’t look like she belonged here, anymore. Or that she belonged here ever. CorBee seemed like her own drum. He frowned as yet another story of the pairs crazy antics started up.

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

“Merly Bird.” CorBee sang. Twenty-seven years old, Merle looked up. 

“CorBee, come here songbird!” He could hardly wait for her to wrench the heavy metal of the cell door open. The burly man drew her up into a hug so tight, she felt her rubs cracking. “Where is my son?” His voice cracked, and tears strained his eyes. 

“Bear, come on an meet your daddy.” CorBee called. The little boy, with sandy blonde hair, surged forward, tucking his face into his momma’s thigh. 

“Don’t be ‘fraid, boy.” Merle sank down to his knees, directly in front of CorBee, behind her, Daryl had the twins in his arms. Merle inched closed, until he was wrapping his arms around CorBee’s legs as well, she threated her fingers through his hair, and smiled at him. 

“Go on, Bear, your still my son too.” Daryl nudged at the boy, who after looing back at Daryl, openly flung himself into Merle’s waiting arms. Merle was a fit of tears, his arms wrapped around the little boy that wasn’t his, whose life he had saved, and the only little girl he’d ever loved more than his brother. Except where a child had once held his hand, a woman now stood, offering him the comfort. 

Daryl and the twins joined the hug. “Sing fer ‘im.” Daryl encouraged. CorBee started humming, and Merle openly sobbed, Bear holding his father, and mother, Daryl and the twins sunk down to the floor around them. Merle didn’t know that CorBee couldn’t have any more children, he didn’t know that she couldn’t sleep alone, or that open flames still made her scream, he didn’t know that she had had three years of karate or that she kept a knife in her boot at all times, nor did he know how much she adored him. Daryl did, and as he felt tears on his own face, he wondered if there would be any joy for them at their second stop of the night. 

CorBee sang “Seven Spanish Angels” for Merle, than several other songs he adored. Even though he knew they couldn’t stay, he finished crying and spent the next two hours catching up on everything you couldn’t put into letters. From Jesse’s recent business contacts, to the small ceremony that legally made CorBee a Dixon, although Merle had pictures, it didn’t quite tell the story. As Daryl was leading the kids out, “CorBee can I kiss you goodbye?”

Her mind flashed back to something she tried her hardest to stamp out. William stretched out dead on the floor, his whole body contorted funny. Merle pulling his shirt off his shoulders, tugging it over CorBee’s naked head. You get Daryl and you get out of here, baby. Let me kiss you, cause I’ll never have another chance, Then he kissed her lips, soft and gentle, unlike his father. Goodbye.

“Of course, Merle, you were my first kiss and all.” She rocked onto her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tears thundered down her face as she shut the metal door, and Merle nodded after her. She handed Rosita the key as she exited, letting Bear tug her hands, already stories of his father implanted on Bear’s mind. 

]θ[ ]θ[ ]θ[

Hershel was on edge. When he heard gravel churning under the tires of a vehicle he had never seen before. A almost completely restored Volkswagen van. He knew exactly who was coming home, today. His heart thundered. His daughters and wife were in the livingroom, a rarity, watching television. Lori had told Shane to get food at Rick’s house, in no uncertain terms he was not welcome tonight at the Greene house. He found his feet planted firmly on the grass walkway just in front of the wooden steps. 

He didnt know what to expect when the car door opened. It occurred to him as he sucked in his breath hard that he had never expected to see CoraBella grown up. Yet here she was. Standing three feet from him. “Daddy.” Her voice was even a calm settled on her features and he fought back tears. “Can I hug you?” She asked like it was a question. Hershel nodded. Then suddenly for the first time in what felt like a lifetime he had an armful of his raven headed daughter. Her arms tight around his neck.

When they broke apart his eyes landed on Daryl. Or who he thought was Daryl. Neither looked like the teenager who had left. Daryl was tall and broad. His whole body screamed powerful and his eyes were hidden by shaggy hair. “Son?” Hershel moved around his daughter to embrace Daryl. Then his eyes landed past Daryl into the open door of the van. He saw a little boy with sandy hair and a pair of tiny babies with the same raven hair as their mother. “Bear?” Hershel asked looking at the boy.

“Bear get out here and hug yer pawpaw.” CorBee demanded. The little boy rubbed his eyes but did as aksed. Hershel couldn't help it he scooped the little boy up and into his arms. 

“Nice to meet you buddy.” Hershel kissed his temple. “CorBee you go on inside. Daryl and I will get the babies.” Daryl smiled hearing Hershel use CorBees preferred name. 

“Alright daddy.” She surged up the front steps. She paused for a moment looking over her shoulder, to watch her dad meet her twins. She wound her hands in her shirt, then smoothed her pants, before opening the screen door.

“Hells bells.” Carol breathed, looking her over, before suddenly she was clinging to CorBee like the younger girl hung the moon. Twenty-seven or not, Carol felt like she had been waiting a life time to see her favorite sister again. “Darlin’ childe, you grew up, let me get a good look at you.” Carol pulled back to look her sister over, her blue green eyes raking in every single piece of her. “Daddy wanted us to see you in turn. Shawn!” She called, as she gripped her sisters shoulder, then headed outside.

Shawn entered the room looking a little more weary. “Hiya, Shawnee.” CorBee whispered, just as the two collided in a tight hug. “I missed you.” They said at the same time, then hugged even tighter. When Shawn let her go, tears were running down her face, and her voice was lost in a sea of emotions. 

Lori and CorBee hadn’t been close as sisters, but they shared a tight hug, the kind that breaks a perosns soul and rebuilds them, puts the pieces back together in a different order. Lori can’t seem to hold her tight enough, can’t seem to whisper I miss you enough. Eventually she lets go, and blinks hard, before sighing. “You broke her heart.” CorBee doesn’t need to read between the lines to know exactly who she is talking about.

“I know.” CorBee doesn’t cry, she hasn’t yet, and she doesn’t plan to.

Maggie is all arms and legs, auburn hair. She crashed into CorBee with a force that is equal parts suprising and relieveing. Maggie is the only one CorBee really worried about. Beth and Sophia were much too young, but Maggie was her closest friend. “I hate you.” Maggie breathes, then in the next breath. “I missed you.”

“I know, doll. I won’t leave radio silence again, I swear.” She hugged again, buring her face in Maggie’s neck. When Maggie distances herslef, she ends up hugging her a couple more times, just to make sure that she really is back.

Beth, 14, and Sophia, 11, come together. For them it is both a reunion and the first time meeting CorBee. They have faint memories of a girl who used to play with them, but she doesn’t match the woman standing in the kitchen. “Hi.” She sways tentatively. They both hug her, as if they need to, then look at her perplexed. “It’s ok.” She promises them, and kisses their temples before shooing them outside. She shuts the screen door, and smiles to herself seeing Daryl and Hershel at ease with one another, the kids all playing with their aunts.

She slunk into the livingroom, “Hi, momma.” It comes out choaked off and strangled. “Long time no see.” She managed in the same closed off voice. She takes a seat in her daddy’s rocking chair, its the safest place.

Her mother gives her a strange look. “Corabella.”

“Corrina Isabella.” She corrects automatically. “You don’t get to call me Corabella.” Her mother flinches.

“I need…” The woman pauses.

“You need to see me before you die? To make it right? OR to know the truth?” Hershel is in the doorway now, his own look of aprehension high.

“All of that.” Annette sighed, settling back into the couch, a grimmace on her face, and something akin to pain on her brow.

“How about the more pressing - since I know it’s driven you wild. You wanna know about July 4th, 1991.” Annette nodded, her body looked more fraile than CorBee imagined it would, contorted and lackluster, all the beauty of her mothers youth washed from her and in its wake wrinkles and discoloration. “Well, to do that, we have to go back a little bit.” 

“You don’t have to.” Daryl said softly from the doorway. “We’ve kept this…”

“She wants to know, its her deathbed, Daryl.” She muttered, casting a small glance in his direction. “She deserves this.” Daryl recoiled from that, and headed back outside. His shoulders folded in. “I made friends with Daryl easy, and momma , you remember - you told me it was the Christian thang to do.” She snickered at that, “What you didn’t know, what you couldn’t know is I wasn’t just saving Daryl.”

“Merle.” Hershel almost whispered, his face had paled, and he seemed to have a clearer picture.

Annette looked at her daughter. “I don’t know you anymore, I don’t think I knew you then, either.” 

“You don’t know me.” She agreed. “I put my pieces back differently.” She folded her hands in her lap. “Merle.” She nodded at Hershel. “You were always so worried about me falling in love with Daryl, momma, you forgot to look at the real flame. Merle.” She rubbed at one of the scars on her wrist, and frowned for a moment. “I snuck out that night, it was my fifteenth birthday, and Merle and Daryl promised to set off the best fireworks.”

Annettes face twisted into something dark. “Merle was twenty-one.”

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner as to why I never brought him up, never bothered to tell you people the truth. Merle and I were already close ,he was going to marry me when I turned eighteen, do everything the right way, but he never got the chance.” She sighed, flames seemed to dance in her eyes as the memories of that night washed over her. “We had just got back from swimming, and for once William was actually home. I will never forget standing there in my bikini, while he raged against both boys. Daryl he beat down, tied him up, the whole time Merle pleading for him to leave me alone, he hit Merle with something, Merle went down hard, clipped his head, he was out cold. And William, oh that name still makes me want to retch.”

Annette looked like she was sick too, but that could have been the cancer.

“He took his time, made Daryl watch. Held me down, fucked me good and proper, made sure he slammed me against all the walls he could, cut my body up. Daryl literally watched everything, tears on his face. When Merle came through, momma.” She hissed the word, looking directly at her mother, “And you know what William kept calling me, mom?”

Annette narrowed her eyes, “Be careful, little girl.”

“Annette. His Annette.” The whole world seemed to still. Hershel cast a dark glance towards his wife, but before either could say anything she continued. “When Merle came too, William was on round three, and I could barely make a noise. Merle flew into him, killed him, beating his head in with a lamp, Merle checked me over, made sure I was ok, told me to take Dar and get out. He kissed me then, gave me my first kiss covered in his fathers blood.” She stood, wiped down her pants, and gave her mother a very pointed look. “It happened so violently, and repetatively, you wouldn’t let me go to the hospital until the next day, momma, and I can’t have children now. The twins almost killed me, complete historectomy. And the only thing I carry from it other than my scars, is the knowledge that William only saw you.” She snarled.

Hershel watched his daughter, watched her slink away, “Corabella!” He chased after her, “I didn’t know.”

“I know dad.” She offered, in a slow smile. “I know.” She looked tired, worn down, ready for the day to be over.

Daryl watched her climb into the car, and loaded the kids up. “We are going over to the Mason plantation. CorBee can’t stay here, we both know why.” Daryl offered. “And we can come round in a couple days, see if Annette really wants to make things right.” They only made it halfway down the driveway before the sound of a shotgun made Daryl stop, he looked behind him to see all of the Greene’s running into the house. “I think you're mother killed herself.” Daryl muttered. “Or at least tried.”

“She always was dramatic.” Her cold demeanor would disappear later, once the kids were tucked away, Rick’s included, and she gave her formal statement to Rick, underlining the part where she hadn’t told the truth for so long because she thought she was protecting her mother, they all did. When she lost her composure, it took both Rick and Daryl to muscle her into bed, her body thrashing and her panic attack at a new high. Daryl soothed her by singing, and Rick rubbed her back.

They released Merle on July 4th of 1998.


End file.
